Code Lyoko Crystal Guardians
by Nalika2431
Summary: Yumi and the others used to be powerful guardians, however due to some unforeseen circumstances caused everyone to forget what they were. everyone but one. now the warrior has to find their friends and help them remember. However there is a problem that no one saw coming. can the guardians reunite in order to take down the new threat or will help come from the most unlikely place?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

_CODE LYOKO_

_CRYSTAL_

_CHARACTERS_

_YUMI "KARONE" ISHIYAMA_

_ULRICH "KORAN" STERN_

_JIN "TAISHO" ISHIYAMA_

_AMI "AIRA" SUKINO_

_WILLIAM "LINK" DUNBAR_

_SAMAYA "ALINA" ROXSNAS_

_JEREMY "JERIK" BELPOIS_

_AELITA "ALUCURD" STONE_

_ODD "KYO" DELLAROBBIA_

_NAKITA "NATSUMI" ROXSNAS_

_ZHANE "ZENTOS" STONE_

_SISSI "SEPHIA" DELMAS_

_CAYNE "ACHERON" STERN_

_KARINA "ARINA" SUKINO_

DRAKE BLADE

CLAY IRMAN

Code Lyoko Crystal Guardians

The Beginning

It was another ordinary day in class for the one boy in red. He always hated math but now he had to endure it without his best friend to help him, all because she had to move to another school since her parents thought that Fallion junior high was too low for her. Oh how he wished something would happen in his life that was cool and awesome. However he knew it was never going to happen so he did his best to struggle through the math assignment he was given.

"Ishiyama!" he heard a voice shout causing him to jump and look around. He saw the teacher looking at him with plain hatred and couldn't fathom why. He was doing his work like he was supposed to but the teacher was indeed looking at him.

"Yes sure?" asked the boy.

"Will you please pay attention to the lesson?" asked the teacher.

"I am sir. See?" said the boy showing the teacher his notes that he had struggled to understand as he wrote them down.

"I see nothing there." said the teacher and the boy pulled his note book back to him and saw no notes on the page that he knew that there was the previous moment.

"I don't understand it was there. I know it was there."

"Jin I think it's time you went to the principal." said the teacher. However just as Jin was yanked out of his seat he heard a sound that didn't belong there. It was the sound of an alarm clock.

* * *

Jin was jolted out of his sleep as the alarm clock played his favorite song- _Break Away_- by the Subdigitals. It was the same nightmare he had been having since Ami told him that she was moving, however this time something was different. He couldn't place it but it was defiantly there. Jin got out of his bed and walked over to his closet to pull out his traditional black pants and his red jacket. Then he pulled out his phone to see if he had any new messages and was surprised to see none there.

Usually his sister would send him a message letting him know that everything was okay back home but he hadn't got it today and that worried him a bit. Then he shrugged it off and walked down the hall of his cousin's house where he was staying until he could get a few things sorted out. Just then he heard the ring tone he set for his sister and looked at the message that only held three words. _We need Help._

It looked like he was going back even if he wasn't ready yet. Then he remembered when his sister went to school and where Ami was moving to. A smile played on his lips as he typed a short message back to his twin then went on about his morning routine.

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama was sitting at the breakfast table when her and her parents heard the phone ring. Though she knew who it would be she neglected to tell her parents thinking it would be better to have them get their hysterics out of the way. She watched as her father got up to answer the phone and sort of winced when she heard the shriek of her brother's name, then watched as her mother scrambled to the cordless phone that they had in the kitchen.

Smiling to herself, Yumi knew what her brother was calling about because of the message she had gotten that morning.

_-I'll be there soon but first I'm sending an old friend of ours. She'll be there before me so you'll have to handle the intros for me._

_Love you-_

_Jin._

Yumi was excited that her brother had answered her call so quickly and understood exactly what was going on. Yumi got up to leave and head to the school so that she could let the others know the news when her mother called to her and said that her brother wanted to talk to her.

"Alright Mother." said Yumi and she picked up the phone in the hall. She heard the sound of two clicks as the other two phones were hung up and was grateful that her parents were respectful enough to give her the privacy she needed to talk to her brother. "Hey Jin."

"Hey what's up Sis?"

"Things are getting worse here Ani. A lot worse. We had to bring another in but his first trip in got possessed and now we have to fight him, try to deactivate the tower and keep everyone safe."

"What about-"

"No contact from him except through XANA." said Yumi

"Alright. I won't be able to transfer until a couple of weeks from now but do you remember Aira?"

"No way of course I do." said Yumi excited seeing exactly what her brother was planning.

"Yeah her parents thought that Fallion wasn't good enough for her so they're sending her to Kadic."

"Awesome when does she get here?"

"She's leaving tomorrow." said Jin. "I'll be leaving as soon as I can."

"Great and Jin thanks." said Yumi and she hung up. Then she picked up her bag and walked to the school with a spring in her step.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy still think it was a good idea to have William in the group?" asked Ulrich grumpy that the newest warrior had kicked his butt on Lyoko quicker than anything else.

"Yeah I know it was a stupid move but if you recall we all voted him in." answered the boy in question

"Not everyone." said Ulrich nodding toward his girlfriend. "Hey Yumi you seem happy."

"I am, guess what guys."

"What?" asked Odd walking up with Samaya Nakita and Sissi, who had started to hang out with them much more since they told her what was going on and everything that had happened she didn't remember.

"Remember my brother Jin?"

"The one that kicks ass on Lyoko with just his bare hands but is so accident prone on this side there isn't a day he isn't on the ground?" asked Ulrich smiling "I think so."

"Funny Ulrich. I called and told him what was going on and he said that he would be here as soon as he can."

"That's great." said Jeremy.

"Yeah because with William we're going to need all the help we can get." said Ulrich.

Yumi had wanted to tell the other piece of news she had but at the moment there were only four there that would actually understand what she was talking about. She had to find a way to get the message to Ulrich and Sissi without the others knowing. Samaya and Nakita she didn't have to worry about since they were in the same class but Sissi and Ulrich… Yumi had to tell them before Aira arrived.

Sissi could tell that there was more to Yumi's news than what she told them but for some reason would say anything else. She also knew that she had photo class with Yumi that day and it was after their first period. She decided to ask her then.

Just then Yumi noticed that neither Zhane nor Aelita was there and that worried her. She turned to Jeremy and asked where the others were at. Jeremy said that they were going to be late so Yumi knew that she would have to tell Zhane later. That was something she didn't want to do but she was going to have to tell them sooner or later. However just as she got ready to tell them the bell rang and Yumi cursed her luck. Before she went to class she pulled both Sissi and Ulrich aside and told them to meet her before they went to lunch that she had something important to tell them. She also told Ulrich to tell Zhane to meet them as well since they had first period together.

"Alright Karone." said Koran as he and Sephia walked to their class leaving Yumi smiling behind them. Then her Samaya and Nakita walked to their class as Yumi told them what was going on.

"So Aira's coming here?" asked Alina

"Yeah. Taisho said she was leaving tomorrow so she should be here in a couple of days." said Karone as they walked to their seats.

"That's good we can use the help here and on Lyoko." said Nakita.

"Well Aira probably won't go on Lyoko but Jin will when he gets here." said Yumi

"Let's just hope we can get William back and soon. We can't get rid of Xanafar while he has one of us." said Samaya but Yumi knew that there was more to it than just what Samaya had said. She wanted to free William more than any of them did and that was something Yumi could relate to.

* * *

Ulrich Sissi and Zhane were waiting at the end of the hall for Yumi and the other two to join them so that they could find out what was going on. Ulrich could tell that there was more to Yumi's story than just her brother coming home and now he was about to find out just what it was.

"Hey the others in the cafeteria?" asked Yumi

"Yeah I told them to go on a head of us and that we would catch up to them later. So what's going on?" asked Ulrich

"Jin's not the only one coming back." said Yumi

"What do you mean?" asked Zhane. "I thought that everyone that remembered was here besides your brother."

"No there was another that remembered. I just didn't know about it until this morning when I talked to Jin."

"Who is it?" asked Sissi.

"Aira." said Yumi smiling as the others realized just what had happened.

"That means... we'll have eight guardians here." said Ulrich understanding just what his girlfriend had meant. "At least until we find the others."

"Yeah." Yumi agreed then she turned to Zhane. "Have you had any more luck on that?"

"Actually yeah but with William under XANA's control there isn't any way we can free them without XANA's interference." said Zhane.

"Who have you found?" asked Sissi.

"Everyone here." said Zhane then he turned to Ulrich. "But I couldn't find your brother or Arina."

"That's okay I think I know where they are." said Yumi. "We had better go so the others don't get worried."

Ulrich agreed and like Yumi didn't really want to explain what they were until they actually had to.

* * *

Two days later Yumi was walking to the school when she heard someone call out her name. She turned to see who it was and saw that Aira had finally arrived. She smiled at the water warrior and waited until she had caught up to Yumi, then the two started walking to the school.

"You know I'm surprised your parents didn't want to bring you on your first day." said Yumi as the two walked down the street.

"Yeah right Yumi. They're way too busy with their own lives." said Ami.

"Well at least this way you can meet the others without explaining who they are to you mom and dad." said Yumi

"Yeah but I really only know your boyfriend and the other guardians." said Ami

"I know but Aelita and the others are really great. Plus they're the rest of the guardians."

"I know Jin told me the gest of what was going on but didn't really explain what XANA really was."

"Don't worry about him we can handle XANA, its Xanafar we have to really worry about seeing as he likes to use the chaos and panic that XANA's attacks bring." said Yumi "That's why we go to the past when we can."

"How do you remember?" asked Ami as they got to the school.

"It's a long story. But since you're a guardian and already have Aira's powers again you don't have to worry."

"Great. By the way who remembers and who don't so I know." asked Ami

"Zhane Sissi Ulrich Samaya and Nakita all know who we really are. The rest are still sealed but Zhane said he knows where they are." said Yumi

"What about Karina?"

"I don't know if she was sealed or not but I know who Koran's brother is and you know where Acheron is Arina isn't far behind."

"That's true. Does anyone know about-?"

"No you me Cayne Ulrich and Jin are the only ones."

"Cool." said Ami just as Yumi heard her name being called out.

Yumi turned to the voice that called out to her and smiled at her friend running up to her. She turned to Ami and told her that the girl's name was Aelita. Then she turned back to Aelita and smiled. "What's up Aelita you look excited."

"Jeremy found something and wants to talk to all of us."

"What is it?" asked Yumi but she could tell that Aelita was hesitant because of Ami. Nodding at Ami the three started to walk to the dorms. "Ami knows everything about XANA and what's going on here."

"How?" asked Aelita

"Let's just say I've had my own share of the craziness over the last few years." said Ami smiling.

"Well Jeremy found something really strange in Lyoko. It's like a message but he can't decode it." said Aelita

"Hmm it couldn't be…" Yumi mumbled to herself but Ami heard her and so did Aelita

"What?" the two asked in unison.

"Nothing come on." said Yumi

"Yumi I'm going to get my class schedule and meet you later." said Ami knowing that besides the guardians Yumi's other friends would be a little suspicious.

"Right later."

* * *

Ami walked down the hallway as she went to the principal's office and noticed evidence that there was something weird in the school but no one seemed to know or realize what was there. No wonder Yumi and the others were attracted to the place. It was just like back home when they had all met.

_Aira walked down the pathway looking around her new surroundings when she ran into someone else._

_ "Sorry." Aira said quickly helping the other individual up._

_ "That's okay. You must be the new trainee."_

_ "Yeah I am. I'm Aira."_

_ "My name is Karone. I'm the second."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Sorry. I'm the second in charge of the trainees." said Karone._

_ "Oh." said Aira confused however Karone sensed it and smiled._

_ "Another warrior and I train the recruits until the Council choses the Crystal Guardians."_

_ "I see. So how many are there?" asked Arai knowing that most likely won't get chosen because of how late she came to the training_

_ "Counting you fifteen." said Karone surprising Aira_

_ "How come there are so many?" _

_ "Because that's how many guardian abilities there are." said Karone. _

_ "Are you a trainee as well?" asked Aira as they walked_

_ "In some ways yes but in others no. I train the powers you develop. Xanafar, the other trainer, works on the fighting styles."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "Don't worry you'll understand soon." said Karone._

Ami understood alright. It didn't take her long to realize that there was something really wrong with Xanafar. Especially when he would argue with Karone about using powers when fighting with the hands was better. At least it was to him. However Ami saw what the others didn't whenever Karone was teaching them. that was why she would always follow Karone and never Xanafar.

"Miss Sukino?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was thinking of something else." said Ami to the secretary.

"Mr. Delmas will see you now."

"Thank you." said Ami as she walked into the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Yumi and the others were at the factory trying to decipher the message that Jeremy had found but didn't have any luck. Yumi knew that when Jin arrived they would be able to find out what it was but it was obvious important and they needed to know what it was.

"Well Einstein? Any luck?" asked Odd

"No nothing. And it's getting late. If we don't head back soon then we're going to be late for class." said Jeremy

"We'll have to worry about it later." said Aelita and the others agreed. So Jeremy disconnected and the Lyoko Warriors left the factory never realizing just how close they were to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guardian Karone

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_THE GUARDIAN KARONE_**

**_(TWO WEEKS LATER)_**

****Yumi Ishiyama was standing near her household, waiting for someone that she hadn't seen in nearly three years. Her brother Jin, who was once part of the Lyoko Warriors but lost his faith in himself after he nearly killed his sister while XANA, the evil computer program took control over him. Yumi knew that Jin would come back if and when she asked him to. So he knew it was time when Yumi texted him and told him that they needed help and that one of their other friends had been taken by XANA like he had been.

**_'XANA you will pay.' _**thought Yumi. Though they got William back, he wouldn't step foot near the scanners after they told him what had happened.

* * *

_"What do you mean?" asked William_

_ "William you nearly killed us every time we went to Lyoko." said Aelita_

_ "Whoa."_

* * *

Even since then William couldn't go near a scanner but Yumi hoped that when Jin got there and the Guardians were complete again William would get the confidence he needed to got back to Lyoko.

_"Hey Sis."_ said a voice behind Yumi making her jump.

"Jin you never quit do you?" Yumi said happily hugging her brother.

"Nope." said Jin "So where's William?"

"At the school." said Yumi

"Then let's go." said Jin and the two started to walk toward the school and the other Guardians. "By the way what's the deal with you and Ulrich?"

"We're together… actually we're engaged."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great Yumi. I'm glad you finally got together sis. He's good for you."

"Yeah I think so too." said YUmi as they walked down path that led past the Hermitage

"So tell me what happened with William."

"Well it was like this…"

* * *

As Yumi told her brother what was going on Aelita Odd Ulrich Ami Nakita Zhane and Jeremy were standing by the forest when Jeremy saw William. Jeremy, who knew what it was like attacking his friends, also knew that William was a Guardian, thanks to Yumi and Ulrich finally explaining after the message appeared in the computer two weeks ago. He also knew that XANA would try to get rid of him so that the Guardians would be weakened when Xanafar decided to fight them. however they soon realized that XANA was becoming too strong for just the five of them and without help on Lyoko they couldn't do anything to stop XANA. Jeremy knew that they had been lucky so far but they needed William. Unfortunately William wanted nothing to do with Lyoko.

It was thanks to Yumi that they had help on the outside as well. Shortly after William had been taken over Yumi met up with two old friends and guardians who were known as Alina and Natsumi or Samaya and Nakita but even though they had seven warriors Yumi knew that XANA was even stronger than before so she knew that they would need help. So she called her brother Jin in Japan and asked him to come back and help. Jin told her about his friend Aira or Ami and she said to bring her. So he sent her ahead of him.

"Jeremy…" started Aelita "we need William back."

"I know Aelita. We're working on it." said Jeremy

"Hey Jeremy?" William called as he walked up to him

"Yeah William?"

"Can I talk to you?" asked William "alone?"

"Sure." said Jeremy and the two walked away from the others and to a more secluded spot.

"So what's up?" asked Jeremy

"I want to help again." said William "Jeremy I want to go back to Lyoko."

"Okay. But why now? After all this time?"

"Aelita told me about XANA taking over you and her, and just now I met Jin, Yumi's brother and he told me about his mishap with XANA."

"Really Jin's back?"

"Yeah."

"I guess Yumi thought we needed help too. That's why she called Jin and then explained about what she was and what Aira was."

"I guess so. Anyway is it okay with you if I came back?"

"Yeah. It's actually a good thing because we could really use your help."

"Great. Let's go." said William and they walked back to the others."

* * *

Ulrich had known what William was going to ask Jeremy because Yumi told him about her plan but asked him not to say anything. So they were surprised when Jeremy told them what William said, except for Ulrich. Suddenly they heard a scream and they all ran to where they had heard it. But what they saw shocked them. The girl that had screamed was Yumi, sort of. She had the same looks as Yumi but not the same hair color. Aelita asked Ulrich if Yumi had dyed her hair but William, who had just saw her and her brother, said that it wasn't possible that he had just saw her and that she hadn't gone home.

"Then how do you explain the fact that she looks exactly like her?" asked Odd

"I don't know Odd." said William

"I do." said a voice familiar to Jeremy Odd Aelita Ulrich Ami and Nakita. It was the voice of Jin Yumi's twin brother.

"Hey Jin good to see you." said Ulrich

"You too Ulrich." said Jin "Aelita. Wow when Yumi told me that You were finally here I didn't know what… any way it's nice to see you guys again."

"Anyway you said that you knew who she was." said William as they looked down at the girl but she was gone. "Wait where did she go?"

"Back to Lyoko." said Yumi from behind her brother

"What?!"

"Jeremy how much do you guys remember about the Guardians?" asked Jin

"Not a lot. Why?"

"Because that girl was my past Guardian self, Karone." Yumi said to her shocked friends.

_CHAPTER_

_END_


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of the Guardians

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_THE RETURN OF_**

**_THE GUARDIANS_**

"Wait a minute what do you mean your past life guardian?" asked Jeremy

"Just that and I'm not the only one. Jin here has one as well."

"I do." Jin agreed. "His name is Taisho."

"I don't understand." said Aelita "How-"

"Do you guys remember that encoded message that we got?" asked Yumi

"Yeah I remember why?" asked Jeremy

"Well let's see if Jin here can read it." said Yumi

"Why would he be able to do that?" asked Odd.

"Because of Taisho." said Ulrich

"Wait you know about this?" asked Aelita

"Yes I too have a guardian." said Ulrich "His name is Koran. Yumi do you know if Xanafar is mobilizing?"

"Yeah that's one of the reasons I called Jin back here." said Yumi

"One of them?" asked William

"You were the other reason." said Yumi simply

"Oh."

"Okay then. Let's go." said Jin

* * *

As the Guardians moved toward the factory Sissi, who knew about Lyoko and the Guardians, saw that the two bullies that had had it for Jin since he first arrived at the academy were following them. Seeing this she tried to call Zhane's phone to tell them but two guys grabbed her from behind. She knew that they were cronies of Drake's so she knew that they were bright at all. Using the techniques that she learned from Ulrich and Yumi she was able to easily break their hold.

"You little…"

"Now do you really want to finish that sentence?" asked Sissi "All I have to do is call my father and you two will be expelled faster than you can blink."

"Sissi is everything alright?" asked Zhane walking back from the forest.

"Yeah where are the others?"

"At the house." said Zana while thinking about the hidden path that led to factory knowing that Sephia, Sissi's guardian would see it and so would Sissi. "Um Sissi you want to go to the infirmary and get your arm looked at?" Zhane asked looking at Sissi's left arm where a burse was coming.

But Sissi knew what Zhane was really thinking. Although the question was blunt Sissi knew that they would go to the boiler room and head to the factory. "Sure." she said while the two boys ran. They knew that Zhane had awesome fighting skills and all the fights that he had gotten in had all involved his friends.

Meanwhile XANA or Xanafar knew that Taisho Alina Koran and Zentos would try to make the other Guardians that fought in Lyoko regain their power and he couldn't let that happen. So he used his super computer and got rid of the message. But when Karone found out what he had done she contacted Yumi and told her.

**'_Understood.'_ **thought Yumi just as Jeremy said he couldn't find the message

"That's not possible it was just there." said Aelita

"What about XANA?" asked Yumi

"What about him?" asked Jeremy

"Maybe he deleted the message to stop the four of us getting you to remember and gaining more power."

"That makes sense." said Jin as Zhane and Sissi walked out of the elevator.

"So I take it you ditched Drake and Clay?" Aelita asked her brother

"Yeah. So what's going on?" asked Zhane

"Well XANA got rid of the message." said Aelita

"Well most likely it will be in sector five." said Zhane

"Jeremy send myself Jin Ulrich and Zhane to Sector Five that way in case XANA attacks Aelita can deactivate the tower." said Yumi

"Good idea." said Jeremy "go to the scanners."

"Right. Ulrich Zhane Jin lets go."

"Right." the three Guardians that remembered agreed

* * *

But while the Guardians were going to Sector Five XANA knew that they would be shorthanded not expecting William to come as well. XANA didn't think the he would want to risk his friends. But what XANA didn't take into consideration was the fact that Link, William's Guardian self, would be giving him the strength and power that he needed to stop XANA from controlling him again.

"This is bad. XANA's launched an attack."

"That is bad we don't have the seven here and-" started Odd

"Odd what am I? Jeremy send us to Lyoko. And don't worry about the Scyphzoa. Leave it to me." William said

"Why does that sound familiar?" asked Aelita

"I was getting ready to ask the same thing." said Jeremy. "Alright Ami, Odd, Aelita William go to the scanners. Samaya, Nakita, Sissi you guys take care of the school."

"Right." the three said and left.

"Alright you guys get to the scanners." said Jeremy

"Right."

**"_Yumi? Can you hear me?"_**

"Loud and clear, Jeremy. What is it?"

**"_XANA's launched an attack. I'm sending Aelita Odd Ami and William, but you need to hurry. There's no telling how long they can hold of XANA."_**

"Don't worry Zentos almost has Alucurd Aira and Jerik freed."

"Who are they?" asked Jeremy

"You'll see soon." said Zhane. "Okay Karone your turn."

"Right." said Yumi as she stepped up to the interface, and moved the blocks that had come up and three people walked out.

"Yumi who is that?"

"Jeremy meet your Guardian life." Yumi said

"Oh now I remember, Karone you need to hurry Xanafar is close to wiping Aelita and Ami out. I assume William and Odd has Link and Kyo. Considering the way William started saying the he would take care of the Scyphzoa."

"Yeah Zentos freed them just before you called."

"Alright as soon as you're done head to the mountain sector. I'll program your vehicles just team up."

"Looks like things have changed a little since I was last here." said Jin

"Yeah Zhane did you find the message?" asked Yumi

"Yeah let's go help the others."

"Alright." said Yumi, but Xanafar wasn't going to let them go without a fight. Using his computer he created his creatures to stop the four Guardians from leaving. They were strange creatures and by far the strongest they had ever faced in Lyoko before. They had wings of a dragon and the body of a serpent.

"Looks like XANA's got new toys." said Jin from behind Yumi.

"Leave them to me." said Yumi as she leaped off the hover wing.

* * *

If Jeremy didn't know that Karone would stop Yumi from landing in the Digital Sea he would have thought that Yumi was nuts, but he knew Karone would never let anything happen to Yumi. It was just the way she was now. And he was right. Just before Yumi hit the sea her Dragon, Black Rose came flying in and caught her on its back.

"Alright time for some dragon hunting." said Yumi "Lets go Black Rose."

**'_Right.'_ **said the Dragon through their link, something that only the Guardians that went to Lyoko could do and have.

Jeremy always thought that Yumi was the true leader even thought Xanafar was the leader of the Guardians until he betrayed the others and sealed their Dragons, the power of the Guardians, in the core of Lyoko. However one day when Yumi was there trying to get her brother back to normal she found were Karone and her dragon was and freed them, which led Karone and Yumi freeing everyone else. Now that Jeremy thought about it Jin had started acting weird after Yumi freed Taisho, Jin's Guardian, and he realized that it was Taisho that freed Jin from XANA's control.

But that was also the day when William came back and stopped going to Lyoko that Xanafar teamed up with XANA. And without William they were losing badly, until today. Thanks to Yumi the battle severely turned into their favor. Hopefully this time they could seal XANA and Xanafar away for good.

**'_Karone there are too many. There's no way I can clear them all out.'_**

"Alright Jeremy can you open a portal?"

"_Yeah just a minute."_and sure enough the portal was there and Yumi and Black Rose shot through it sealing it up with Black Rose's Black Rose Gale.

"Alright lets go help the others."

**'_Right.'_**

**_CHAPTER_**

**_END_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guardians Reunite

**Chapter 4**

**THE GUARDIANS REUNITE**

As Yumi and Black Rose Dragon rushed to the other guardians Samaya and the others on Earth was having a hard time fighting the monsters that Xanafar had sent to expose them. Samaya, Nakita and Sissi had transformed into their guardians of course but they didn't know exactly how they were going to stop Xanafar from exposing them. Just then Alina heard the familiar voice of Cayne, Ulrich's twin brother like Jin was Yumi's twin, but then she heard Aira's sister Arina the only one that she knew to be able to wipe the memories of humans. She was the only one that Alina knew that had mastered that level of training. Not even Yumi who was older in training knew that spell. So now that they weren't in danger of being exposed she Sephia and Natsumi unleashed their true powers.

After the battle was through on Earth and Arina was wiping the memories of those who saw the fight Alina, who was Samaya once more asked how in the worlds had Cayne and Karina got there so fast.

"Simple." said Acheron. "I overheard Yumi telling Jin that XANA was acting up again and I called Karina and she said that she had noticed some strange things going on in the town so her and Cayne went and called Ulrich just to find that he was in Lyoko. So we came here and we found you three fighting XANA again."

"Dang you're really good when it comes to that. Huh?" said Nakita.

"Well Yumi did train us." said Karina as she walked up to them and stared at Samaya's arm. "You okay with your arm?"

"Oh yeah. I'll get one of the others to heal it." she said brushing the blood away.

"Okay should we head back to the others?" asked Cayne wondering where they were since they weren't with the others helping them which was the main reason he and Karina had helped them. "By the way-"

"The factory." said Sissi shortly.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones trying to improve." said Karina impressed

"Sephia hears thoughts and because of that so do I." said Sissi "Now we need to set everything back the way it was before this happened."

"I'll call Jerik and fill him in." said Samaya pulling her phone out, but just then Sissi yanked it out of her hand and hid it in her pocket. Samaya was just about to ask what the heck she was doing when the principal walked over to them.

"Mr. Stern, Ms. Sukino everything is in order and taken care of. I see that you have already gotten to know some friends and everything. That's good. By the way have you seen your brother?" asked Delmas

"No sir but we'll let him know that you're looking for him." said Cayne

"Thank you." he said and left.

"Alright Alina go ahead and call him." said Sissi handing Alina's phone back to her.

"Okay." she dialed Jeremy's phone knowing that Jerik would answer as she Natsumi and Sephia had felt the power surge during the battle.

'**_Hey what's happening over there?'_**

"Everything's good Jerik thanks to Cayne and Karina." said Alina

'**_Good. Wait how did they find out?' asked Jerik_**

"I can't explain. You'll have to let them. We're on our way back unless you need us here longer."

'**_No come on back. Aelita and the others have just reached the tower and she's deactivating the tower now.'_**said Jerik.

"Alright were on our way. You'll have to do a return to the past to get rid of the damage."

'**_Alright will do. Just get back here.'_**

"Alright we'll be right there."

* * *

Yumi flew on her dragon after Jeremy told her where the others were and when she saw an army of Krabs and tarantulas. She knew that it would be bad if they destroyed the tower because she knew that Aelita was in the tower. "Man XANA can't you ever stop? Black Rose!"

'**_Right.'_**

"Black Rose Gale!" shouted Koda.

"Hey Sis 'bout time you got back!" hollered Taisho

"Oh shut up Tai." said Koran.

"Where's Alucurd?" asked Karone

"In the tower." said Zentos

"Okay. By the way XANA's gotten more powerful." said Karone to Aira, Link and Kyo.

"How so?" asked Link disgusted. He absolutely hated the fact that the very guardian that he had helped all those years ago trapped him in his element.

"He's managed to virtualize the Dragon Serpents." said Karone

"I thought that was a myth." said Alucurd as she walked up to them

"Obviously not." said Kyo

"Jerik?" said Alucurd

"_Got it. Get ready guys I'm going back in time."_

"Right." said all the guardians.

**(yesterday)**

"So you mean that XANA has managed to gather enough strength to actually summon the Dragon Serpents?" asked Acheron. As they walked from the Hermitage house where they had all met after Cayne, Jin, and Karina had joined them.

"Yeah not only that but I think he's creating the replicas again." said Karone, who was telling them everything that she had heard before they left Lyoko.

"Not again." complained Kyo.

"Yeah we had enough trouble with them last time." Koran

"I know but I'm sure that's what I heard." Karone stated to her friends.

"Well I know that I haven't been on them." said Sissi.

"No one except for Ulrich Odd Yumi and myself has." said Aelita.

"And William but that was during the time he didn't know anything." said Yumi and William nodded to her hating the fact that he nearly killed Yumi. Despite the fact that her and Ulrich are together and him and Samaya are together didn't mean that he loved her any less.

"So what do we do?" asked Arina and Aira together. It always creped Karone out whenever they acted more like one than two separate twins like Taisho and her was.

"I know what." said a voice that could belong to only one person. The one that hated Yumi and her friends more than Xanafar. Drake Blade.

"Blade." said Jin coldly stepping in front of Ami with the other boys doing the same with their girlfriends. "What do you want?"

"What else Ishiyama? The same as before you left."

"Hey Drake looks like they've gotten new members of their group and these two we don't know." said Clay walking out from the forest.

"Your right Clay. Well this is a bonus." said Drake.

"You really sure you want to fight me and the rest of us considering we completely out number you even without the girls help?" said Jin

"Well I think we'll clarify that." said Drake snapping his fingers and calling out all his cronies. Jin had to admit he was impressed as to how many people could be bought just to 'rough' up a few kids but luckily for them this time they had Sissi on their side which meant that because of her Drake and Clay couldn't really do anything. For at that moment Jim walked over and saw what was going on and decided to intervene.

"Well it's been a while there Mr. Ishiyama I hope that you're planning on staying longer."

"I sure am Jim." Jin said smiling he knew thanks to Yumi telling him about what had happened during his absence from the fight that Jim knew about Lyoko and everyone there. Except for Ulrich's brother and Ami's sister.

"That's good as for you two and your friends there. Anyone that does not go to school here must leave now before I call the cops for you trespassing on school property during school hours." said Jim causing everyone to jump and scatter. "And as for you two Drake and Clay from what I overheard you saying to Jin and company here you'll be lucky if you don't get expelled." to Jin and the others hearing Jim put the two down was awesome. Then Jim turned and said that they should be getting back to the school after this the principal will be out for blood. "This way you can say you were in the dorms."

"Okay thanks for the heads up Jim." said Sissi.

"Sure. Move it you two." he called and the three left.

"Alright guys you heard Jim lets head to the room." said William.

"Actually I don't think that all of us will be able to fit in William's room." said Yumi

"What do we do then?" asked Aelita. "You heard Jim."

"I did. What we need to do is split up. Seven goes to William's room and seven goes to one of the others." said Yumi.

"Alright Lets go." said Odd and he started walking back to the school, but then he turned around and asked who went were.

"I thought you would ask that. Actually we need to fill everyone else that we freed in and everything else." said Yumi. "So what we really need to do is send someone that knows everything. The only problem with that is it would be difficult to do that way in two rooms so… Jin you go with William, Odd you go with Nakita, Aelita go with Zhane, Cayne go with Ulrich, Karina go with Ami and Jeremy you go with Samaya. Sissi and I will go and make sure that Delmas knows we're in the dorms."

"Alright. So what about mom and you-know what, Sis?" asked Jin.

"I'll take care of it. How about we meet at the house in about three hours. Jin you come back before then so we can set things up."

"Okay." said Jin and everyone went their own ways. But then Yumi stopped and asked Sissi if she could come to her house after they talked to her father.

"Sure but why?"

"Jin and I want to have sleep over at the house with all the Guardians there so that if XANA attacks we can handle it there."

"Not bad Karone." said Sissi

"Thank you Sephia." said Yumi and they dissolved into giggles.

* * *

As they walked to the school Yumi asked Sissi why other than the fact that she was a guardian did Sissi start hanging with them. Sissi said that when she started to remember things that Sephia knew she told Herb and Nicholas that she wanted to talk to Yumi and the others but Herb didn't like that and well he left her high and dry after he saw her with Zhane and everything. Yumi could kind of see Herb's point but she could also see Sissi's. "What about Nicholas?"

"He don't really care either way. Herb left Kadic three months ago and well Nick doesn't want to leave his girlfriend anyway. But he don't care that I'm hanging out with you guys more. Actually to be honest he don't even understand it."

"Well that's a bonus." said Yumi as they reached the office and asked Ms. Weber if the principal was in.

"He is and he wants to see you Sissi." said Ms. Weber. "Yumi you sit out here and wait for Sissi."

"Actually Ms. Weber Yumi needs to see him too." said Sissi.

"Alright go on." she said and Yumi silently applauded Sephia. The girl knew that it was her work that caused Ms. Weber to bend to their will so quickly. Yumi also knew that Sephia didn't like doing that to anyone but when she didn't have a choice well she did what she had to.

"Daddy? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Yumi come on in I need to see you as well."

"Of course Mr. Delmas." said Yumi and she walked in.

"Please shut the door behind you." he said and then he turned to Yumi first. "As I understand it you want to take twelve students and have a party at your house with them staying there? Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." said Yumi

"And your aware if I said yes that you'll be responsible for everyone?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. If your parents say yes then it's all settled."

"Thank you sir."

"Now Sissi as for you. You want to go to their party?"

"Yes Daddy."

"And if I let you go you promise not to do anything stupid?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But promise me one more thing don't do anything with your boyfriend."

"Dad I'm not like that. And neither is Zhane."

"That's good." he said "Now you two go on."

"Thank you sir." said Yumi and they walked out. They held their breaths until they knew that they were well out of earshot and started squalling.

* * *

"You know Sephia I never understand you." said Karone as they walked back to Yumi's house to _'talk' _to her parents.

"Why?" asked Sephia.

"Well before Xanafar sealed us up you never used your mode bending on anyone. Now you just enabled us to have a party with approval through your dad."

"Yeah well. You want me to do your mom?" asked Sephia

"No I don't think that's going to be necessary since Jin is already here and almost has her and Father convinced."

"He's done with William already?"

"William already knew almost everything. Jin just had to explain the things that had went on while William was AWOL." said Karone and she and Sephia walked through the door.

"Oh."

"**_I don't know Jin no supervision?"_**Yumi heard her mother say.

"**_Mother Yumi and I are nearly eighteen and you know Yumi is engaged to Ulrich. Besides we'll have William, Samaya, Nakita, Karina, and Ami as well. And they're almost eighteen as well."_**

"**_Alright. It's fine with me. Hiroki?"_**

"**_Yes. But you have to tell your sister. And make sure the principal knows."_**

"**_Alright."_** said Taisho but unknown to their parents he knew that Karone was standing out there with Sephia. And that Delmas knew already.

* * *

Motioning to Sephia, her and Karone silently ran back outside and then waited till Jin walked to the door. "Well speak of the Devil. Mother and Father were just asking where you were Sis. Hey Sissi."

"Hey Jin. Can I come in?" asked Sissi

"Well seeing as your with my sister I assume so." said Jin standing back.

"Cute." said Sissi walking in after Yumi. Yumi walked up to her parents hugged them both and introduce them to Sissi.

"Hey Sis got good news." said Jin

"Me too. Let's go upstairs." said Yumi after she got done.

"Kay."

* * *

"So what did your father say Sissi?" asked Jin

"We are good." said Sissi "They'll be here later this evening."

"Great I assume you know that things are good here?" asked Jin

"Yeah we heard." said Yumi

"Good you know how I hate to repeat myself anyway."

"So what's this really about, Jin?" asked Sissi

"Well even though the others know almost everything about Xanafar, they don't know it all. Yumi knows more about it than anything. So she's going to finish telling the history to the others tonight." said Jin

"Oh. How come you still remember everything about what had happened even after Xanafar sealed us and we don't Karone?"

"Because thanks to Black Rose I didn't really get sealed away." said Karone

"But I saw you." said Taisho shocked. It was true he had saw his sister get sealed right beside Koran.

"No what you saw was a clone." said Karone. "I Duplicated and fled on Black Rose. I knew that there was no way I would have been able to take Xanafar out on my own. I had to find the new guardians and had them free you guys."

"Oh well that makes sense." said Sephia.

"Okay right now we have to set up for the 'slumber party'." said Karone and her and Sephia went to Yumi's room.

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah Sissi?"

"I was wondering why were you so accepting to me in your group even before I told you about Sephia?" asked Sissi as they were making Yumi's room big enough to hold seven girls and more.

Yumi stopped and thought back to when Sissi walked up to her Ulrich and Zhane when Yumi had freed Sephia. Her and Ulrich had been surprised in who it was the Sephia was the guardian of but had since come to accept it. "I don't know I guess it was where you was always trying to help out before you even knew about us." said Yumi "After you stopped going after Ulrich."

"Oh. I thought it was because I liked Zhane."

"I think that was the reason Aelita liked you." said Yumi laughing.

"Yeah me too." said Sissi laughing as well. Then she looked at Yumi. "Do you think we have a chance now that Aelita and the others knows?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Let's hope so."

'**_I agree Sephia let's hope.'_** thought Yumi as she got everything ready for the other five girls that were coming later that night.

**Chapter**

**End**


	5. Chapter 5:The Celestial Crystal Guardian

**Chapter 5**

**THE CELESTIAL CRYSTAL GUARDIANS**

Yumi walked down the street with her friends to her house. None of them except for Ulrich Cayne Karina Jin and Sissi knew the real reason behind the sleepover. Yumi had talked to her parents and they told her that they would be staying at another friend's house so they would have the house to themselves and not to trash it. After promising not to destroy the house Yumi and Jin's parents left them in charge and headed out to their friend's house.

"Yumi what's really going on?" asked Jeremy

"You'll find out soon enough Jerik." said Yumi and he started to think again. The only thing he could think of was that Yumi knew more about Xanafar than she was letting on. That was what they were going to figure out tonight.

"Alright Guys." started Yumi. Yumi had hoped that she wouldn't have to do it like this but now that Xanafar knew that they had all of the Guardians back then he would do everything in his power to destroy them. "You know of the history of Guardians but what you don't know is how Xanafar trapped us in our elements in the first place."

"And how do you know about all this." said William.

"That's a longer story. But first let get Xanafar out of the way." said Karone and she did something that caused the room to disappear. The next thing any of them knew they were standing in a room that was dimly lit.

* * *

"**_Karone you know just as well as I do that Xanafar isn't stable. He'll crack and when he does who knows what he'll do?"_**

"**_I know Taisho but there's nothing I can do. I'm not the leader of the Guardians and only the leader can chose the guardians that they want to stay."_**

"**_I know that Karone but what about the others. They feel as I do. They think it should be you that should lead us."_**

"**_I know Taisho but I can't help it." said Karone "The Former Guardians chose him as the Leader and now we have to respect that."_**

"**_Even though we don't agree with it?"_**

"**_Yes. Even if we don't agree." said Karone._**

"**_Gah. You're impossible." said Taisho and he left the room just as Koran walked through the door and ran into Taisho._**

"**_Whoa sorry Tai." said Koran_**

"**_That's fine Koran. Later."_**

"**_Man what's his problem?"_**

"**_He's mad at me."_**

"**_Oh Xanafar?"_**

"**_Yeah. Taisho thinks the Former Guardians are making a mistake when it comes to Xanafar leading us. And I have to admit. I agree but it's not our place to choose whether or not the Guardians are making a mistake." said Karone_**

"**_Why does he think they are?" asked Koran_**

"**_Well since our last mission before we were chosen to be the new Guardians Xanafar had a bad time with the mission because of his past on that world." said Karone_**

"**_Oh that's right and he hasn't been the same since." said Koran_**

"**_No Taisho and I think that he' going to snap and do something that would break the Code."_**

"**_But then he'll lose his powers as a Guardian." said Koran "So there wouldn't be that much he could do to us."_**

"**_Unless he sealed our powers." said Karone_**

"**_Our Powers? How could he do that?"_**

"**_By sealing our dragon Crystals. He knows the legend just as well as I do." said Karone_**

"**_Yeah and that's a problem." said Koran_**

* * *

"But how come we don't remember this and you do?" asked Aira

"Because unlike us she was able to trick Xanafar and escape him." said Taisho

"How?" asked Alucurd

"I duplicated." said Karone. "It's one of my Dragon Crystal abilities. After that I searched for the kids that we were supposed to train to take over for us. When I found Yumi she was fighting her brother and I knew then that he was Taisho. So Yumi and I teamed up to get the rest of you guys out of the crystal spheres you were in."

"Dang. Thanks Karone." said Koran. He hadn't realized just how much his love had risked to save him and their friends.

"We can't worry about that now." said Aira. "Now that Xanafar knows we're back and we have the new Guardians what are we going to do?"

"We need to talk to the Former Guardians and see what they say."

"But there's only four left. Millisar Aldo Reiha and Phicra." said Koran

"I know which is why Taisho and I came up with this plan of a slumber party." said Karone. "Myself Koran Arina and Acheron will be going back home while rest stays here and keeps an eye out for Xanafar."

"_That will not be necessary Karone." _said a male's voice and in walked four people. One had short silver hair and strange markings on his shoulders. Another had brown hair and a bandana. The other two were two girls one with long orange hair and the other with long silver blonde hair.

"Your Graces." said Karone bowing signaling to the others to do the same.

"Stand Guardians." said the Silver haired boy.

"Karone we know exactly what has been happening. We've seen it ever since he broke the Code unfortunately there was nothing we could do as we were no longer the Guardians." said Brown haired boy. "And now there is no need for you to be so formal. You may call us by our names."

"Thank you Aldo." said Karone.

"You should also know Karone we have been discussing your courage. Braving Xanafar, finding the new Guardians, freeing your fellow Guardians and leading them without hesitation has made us consider that we made a mistake when we made Xanafar the leader of the Guardians." said Phicra

"We also know that the power of the Dragon Crystals will no longer be enough to combat Xanafar now that he has gained the power to call the Dragon Serpents." said Reiha

"But Reiha that's the only power we have." said Karone.

"Not anymore." said Millisar. "From now on the Dragon Crystal Guardians will be known as the Celestial Crystal Guardians."

"And not only that. Karone due to your past activities we have decided to name you the Leader of the new Celestial Crystal Guardians." said Aldo.

"Good luck Celestials." Phicra.

"Yes we believe you'll need it." said Reiha and they left.

Karone couldn't believe it. After everything they had went through now they had more power and could fight Xanafar.

"Well it looks like they made the right decision in the choosing of the leader huh Sis?" asked Taisho.

"Yeah. Let's get started." said Karone.


End file.
